


Heroes? Villains? We're All Equal At The Table

by NazoAO3



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, DM Deku, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Gen, Homebrew Content, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: One day a club of sorts opens claiming to welcome both Heroes and Villains as patrons. Interested, some of Class 1-A sneak off to check it out and find nothing strange other than living up to it's claim. Unknowingly meeting the owner Midoriya learns more about the club and approaches Bakugou about possibly reviving an old pastime of theirs. They go to see about making it happen only to gain some interest from an unexpected source. Will the neutral status of the club hold up?Roll me a d100 for the odds please.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Heroes? Villains? We're All Equal At The Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to overcome my greatest form of writers block it was suggested I try something different. So here I am writing some Slice of Life. I just hope this works.
> 
> YOU WILL NOT BEST ME DIALOGUE! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONE DAY AND MOVE MY OTHER WORKS FORWARD INTO THE FUTURE!!!

"This place really any good Deku?" Bakugou asked as he walked along side his....friend? They seemed to rekindle after their fight and All Might letting him on the secret of One For All. But could he really say they were friends again? He figured they were atleast on the way back their if the fact Deku invited him out to try this idea was anything to go by. He didn't go with the others to check out the newly opened 'Hero Villain' club called Neutral Ground. From what he was told the place was more than a club. Restaurant/cafe, bar, lounge, even sold various kinds of merchandise. The main draw however was just to be a place for people to hangout and do whatever. Deku compared it to a hobby/gaming shop.

"Yep. I was told personally by one of the employees. We didn't see anyone who we recognized as Villains, but I think that may be part of the point. I really hope this works Kacchan! Everyone seems to need to unwind and I think something new like this will do the trick!" Midoriya said with a beaming smile on his face. The sheer positively of it irritating Bakugou. They made it to and entered the club. Looking around Bakugou got why people would like this place. As soon as he stepped in he felt the calming atmosphere the place produced. He didn't know if it was due to a Quirk or not, but he wouldn't bet against it. The opening area definitely had a lounge look to it. Place actually seemed pretty nice, he might even make a return trip on his own time.

A man who looked to be in his twenties approached them. He had shaggy brown hair and red eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a purple hoodie with the clubs logo on the front. A gray scale of justice with the right chain and dish being colored white while the left was black. "Hey! Izuku right?" he greeted reaching out to shake his hand. "I remember you and your friends. Not everyday you get someone nervously blurts out that he and his classmates snuck out of their dorm to check us out" he said with a laugh causing Izuku to turn a bright red. "Anyway. What brings you back?" he asked.

"Oh! Well f-first off this is my classmate Kacc-I mean Bakugou. We're here b-because we wanted to see about using that. What did you call it, a hobby lounge? We wanted to maybe run a Dungeons and Dragons campaign" Midoriya explained. Bakugou pretended to not be interested but was actually listening closely. He and Deku used to play until about halfway through middle-school. Despite the tension between them, playing Dungeons and Dragons was always a sort of escape from that. Their Quirks or lack thereof didn't matter, they could be who or what ever they wanted to be. And he had to admit that when Deku wasn't playing,he was a hell of a Dungeon Master. Just what he'd expect from the damn nerd.

"D&D? Oh hell yeah! I love that game. Nothing like a good campaign and some role-playing to make you forget about all the stressful things in life. If you've got some friends who want to play your more than welcome to book a room. And if it goes well and you all want to continue you can even get it reserved for regular sessions!" the man excitedly told the two of them.

"Really? Thank you Dracul-San! It's only the 2 of us right now. We wanted to make sure everything could be set up. We are just students after all. B-b-but I'm sure we can find some players really soon!" Izuku told the now named Dracul trying very hard not to start rambling.

"No problem at all. We're still pretty new so there's no need to rush. I'll go get a schedule for you guys to look through" he said before walking off. Izuku bowed in thanks while Bakugou just let out a 'Tch!'. Trying to play it as cool as ever. Unknown to them someone had been listening in on their conversation the moment Dungeons and Dragons was mentioned.

"Well I gotta say. Never pegged you two for role-players. Atleast when it doesn't come to playing Hero I mean" a raspy voice chuckled that instantly set the students on edge. Turning around they saw one Shigaraki Tomura. He was sitting alone at a small table with somekind of drink and he was wearing a hoodie and didn't have the usual hand gripping his face. Seeing them tense caused his chuckling to change to a low laughter. "Ah-ah-ah. 'Neutral Ground' remember?" they scowled at him. "I know what your thinking and believe me I get it. I honestly can't believe they let me in either" he admitted.

"What are you even doing here you handsy prick?" Bakugou growled.

"Honestly? I wanted to see if this place was really what they say. I was curious how far they are willing to push whole neutral thing they got going on here. Figured if they let the leader of the League of Villains stay, then they really will let anyone in" Shigaraki explained.

"So your just here to what? Hang-out and drink?" Izuku asked with a raised brow sounding skeptical and the villain just shrugged.

"The League may have big ambitions, but that doesn't mean we can work 24/7. We all need a break every once in a while and being criminals doesn't give us many options. If this place is really willing to serve us, then fuck it I'll take my chance" he declared taking a swig of his drink. "But you 2, I don't know what surprise's me more. The fact your here or the D&D?".

"D&D? Do you play? No casual fan or someone who doesn't play abbreviates it" Izuku questioned. Shigaraki looked at him.

"Yeah. I used to play back when I had the time. It was over the net rather than in person but they were good times" he said as he lightly scratched at his neck. "The others are always bugging for shit to do. Says nothing ever lasts. Maybe I'll start up a campaign for them. Might finally get them to shut up about how bored they are. Never DM'd before though, might end up being a pain in the ass" he continued, mumbling at the end while the scratching increased.

It was then Dracul came back with a binder. "Hey~ Shigaraki what's up! You 3 know each-other?" he asked noticing they had been talking while he approached.

"Something like that, yeah" Bakugou responded.

"You hear these guys are gonna do a campaign? You should join in! You saying you needed something to do in your off time" Dracul suggested with a smile. Shigaraki looked at them and gave a creepy grin.

"Sure. Why not? Sounds like it could be alot of fun"

* * *

"So you went to the club to look into setting up a gaming campaign and ran into Shigaraki Tomura inside. He explained that he was taking advantage of the club's neutrality to get some reprieve for and/or from the League. He heard about what you were planing and considered the idea himself. Then the owner. Who you didn't know was the owner at the time, suggested he join in. Shigaraki then expressed interest in the idea and said he might even bring another member with him?" Aizawa asked recapping what Izuku and Bakugou had just told him. The 2 had headed back to the dorms as soon as they saw Kurogiri show up and warp Shigaraki back to whatever hideout the League was using right now. They immediately went to Aizawa they saw Shigaraki and he went and called Nezu who came so they could both be told him about the meeting. The rest of the class was also there as well.

"That's correct Aizawa-Sensei. I believe the reason he was so casual and forthcoming with information was either because of a sense of confidence due to being in Neutral Ground or possibly due to the fact that he had appeared to be drinking" Izuku said like he was giving a report. How very iida-like.

"If you ask me the bastards just cocky. Knew we wouldn't take him on by ourselves in public regardless of the fact the place was Neutral. Now he's either trying to scare or fuck with us. Even told us we can you along Sensei, if it makes us feel better" Bakugou said giving his input.

"Rather astute guesses from both of you. You handled the situation well. Now the question is, what now? Will Shigaraki keep good on his word and go back expecting you? Or was this just a mind game?" Nezu said sipping tea as one would expect. He could predict many things, but he had to admit that he did not see this coming. 

"Principal. You asked what now. If I may be so bold. Can I offer a suggestion?" Izuku asked earning him looks from the rest of the class except Bakugou. "Shigaraki seemed really relaxed. Just like at U.S.J. And like at U.S.J. he was just casually giving information. If Neutral Ground makes him that relaxed then who knows what he might let slip" he explained.

"Mr. Midoriya. Are you implying that you wish to take up the owner's suggestion and play this game?" Nezu said, putting down his tea and looking at him with a critical eye. Izuku gulped in nervousness but managed to answered.

"Sir I'm aware of how ridiculous this sounds. But Kacchan and I played D&D for a long time and we can vouch that it can be a very personal game. You may be role-playing as a different person, but their will always be a piece of of the person in the characters they create. Some personal aspect that can tell you something about a person. And despite the role-playing aspect it can be very easy to break off into other subjects. If Kacchan and I hadn't known each-other since we were children we more then likely would have traded personal stories during the game. When Shigaraki cornered me at the mall all he did was vent and complain to me about Stain. He's clearly the kind of person who likes to talk when he's relaxed or emotional. Both things I can assure you happens during a D&D campaign".

Aizawa and Nezu seemingly mulled over his words. The class looked at him in shock, but not Bakugou. He knew Deku was gonna try this. The damn nerd had gone on one of his mumbling rants about the plan. The plan only worked though if Shigaraki came back. "I do hope that if this plan were to be approved you would take the proper precautions Mr. Midoriya" Nezu stated.

"Yes principal. First I would have Aizawa-Sensei accompany us. Shigaraki may have meant it as a taunt but having him their to erase Quirks would be a must, secondly I would make sure the staff there were fully aware of the situation and lastly in addition to Kacchan I would have others who would be viable counters to Shigaraki and anyone he may bring with him come with us to be other players" Izuku explained clearly laying out his plan.

Aizawa nodded in approval. "And who would these other players be?" he asked.

Izuku cleared his throat. "Ultimately it would be up to them, but if they agreed I already know who I would bring" he began. "Kirishima's Hardening Quirk would make him resistant or even temporarily immune to Shigaraki's Decay. Ashido's Acid would prevent him or others from even touching her. Iida-Kun whose speed while affected by being indoors would allow him to cover distance before they could react. Todoroki's ice could capture them and/or reduce the space they'd be able to work with and his flames in an enclosed space would discourage them from trying anything. There are others but if the group is to large then Shigaraki could get suspicious" he explained. Nezu nodded in approval this time while his classmates smiled that he thought so highly of them that he thought they could be useful against the League's leader.

"I see. You certainly thought this out. Well then I suppose we have an answer"

* * *

"Gotta say, I didn't think you'd come back" Shigaraki greeted sitting in the same place as before. Izuku and Bakugou had returned to Neutral Ground the next day only this time they brought Aizawa with them. "Nice to see you again Eraser Head. How are things?" he asked only receive a glare.

"Well despite you being a Villain and our....history. You do hold a valid point that everyone needs a break every now and again. So I'm extending to an offer to join the campaign we're planning to run" Izuku told him gaining a look of interest. "Your obviously going to follow the rules of the club so you can keep coming here. But if we're doing this we have rules of our own. Aizwa-Sensei must be there. We can't say who your allowed to bring to the club but I will say only one league member other than yourself at the table. And lastly this is on our time, we are still students after all. But you might end up busy as well so if something comes up we'll call it in to the club. All this sound fair?" he asked laying the ground rules.

Shigaraki actually seemed to be considering his words. "Fair enough I suppose. Not like I'd expect you to trust me. Gotta make a character though. What are you running?" he asked.

"5e homebrew campaign set in a steampunk-esque magitech world" Izuku replied.

"Nice" Bakugou and surprisingly Shigaraki said at the same time.

"3 days from now is Sunday. That work for you?"

Shigaraki grinned. "Sure. See ya then, Hero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now I gotta make their characters. I'm gonna try not to be to predictable with that, honestly I think the names might end up being the hardest part for me.


End file.
